Contest for DUO lovers and writers
by coolak
Summary: A contest for DUO writers and fans
1. Chapter 1

**Contest announcement for DUO writers**

First of all, I would like to introduce myself as coolak, because many of you might not be knowing me but am very grateful to many writers of FF who have written fabulous stories which have changed our prospective to look at the life and relationships..

Before moving ahead towards the contest, I would like to give my sincere thanks to the writers like **Gadhadada, DUO- MRF, Angelbetu , MissCID , Poonum, KD-DUOlover(AarKD), **** aDITYA rAJAT fan, duo lovers, Freindship and more, DnAfan, Bloom78, RAI-The NIGHTQUEEN, MeowRK, SK's-DUO, Krittzz, Mystic morning, Crazy-M.D's, prady, ,MEOWRK, HS-DUO, Akanshaduolover, The Mystery Princess, Cutie Pari, TheSrishtiJain** for sharing your thoughts in the form of the increditable masterpieces.**.**

**Nandy** is also very fine and nice writer she has written stories like Dil se punch & many more, hope she reads the contest and take part in it..

And a big sorry too, if I forget any ones name to mention here..

Now comes to the contest, so in the collaboration with HS-DUO, we would like to invite all the DUO writers and fans of DUO for the contest..

**Contest is divided into two parts :-**

**In first part**, DUO writer needs to tell me there favorite stories written by themselves through PM and I would be posting all the names of the stories in the next chapter, and the fans or reviewers needs to vote for there most liked stories and who so ever gets the maximum votes will the be winner for this contest..

**The deadline for the writers to submit there favorites story by 15 October till midnight i.e 12 am and till the 16th October will be posting all the names of the stories..**

**The reviewers can vote only TWO stories from 16th to 18th October till midnight i.e 12 am..**

**The results will be declared for this part of the contest on 21st October 2019..**

**Writers cannot vote their own stories but can vote rest of the stories..**

**Everyone can vote only TWO stories including the writers too..**

**All the DUO writers are most welcome for the contest and wishing you all the very best..**

**Second part of the contest will be declared soon after closure of the first part of the contest..**

**If anyone has any questions regarding the contest, then please drop a message at the review section, will try to answer all the questions as soon as possible..**

**Once again thank you so much writers and GOOD LUCK..**

**A/N :- **

**Stay Blessed Always..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

**A/N :First of all, WEwould like to give our sincere thanks to all the writers for taking part in the contest..**

**Wishing you all the very best of luck..**

**As Promised here we presents the names of the stories which our DUO writer has written while enjoyingevery bit of it..**

**I have tried to arranged the writers names as per there seniority..**

**Still if there is any mistake then pardon me in advance..**

**Before presenting the names of the stories, I would like to remind you all, Voting time starts from 16th October 2019 & last date of voting of the stories are 18th October 2019 mid night i.e 12 am..**

**And everyonecan vote for only 2 TWO stories, whereas Writers cannot vote for their own written stories but can vote for the other writers stories..**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So here is the list of the stories along with there writers name..

**1) Gadhadada :- Standing Alone(Squel) **

**2) DUO-MRF :- Determination**

**3) Ayesha Sami :-Set after lash mein hatya**

**4) Angelbetu :- a) Keep Moving **

**5) Adi lover :- You are the reason**

**6) HS-DUO :- Dushwar Zindagi**

**7) A Learning Pen :- Yaari Hai Imaan Mera Yaar Meri Zindagi**

**8) JS Abhi :- Definitely,Maybe**

**8) Cutie Pari :- Farz ya Rishta**

**9) The mystery Princess :- Drop of Friendship**

**10) Akankshaduolovers :- Unsaid love**

**11) TheSrishtiJain :- Heart vs Brain**

** 00000000000000000**

**A/N:-All the Best for the writers..**

**Waiting for the your feedback..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N :- First of all, we would like to give our sincere and warm thanks for appreciates the small efforts of this contest, and we apologies to those who doesn't like this idea..

A big and sincere thanks to the writers for there generous participation in the contest..

Thank you Everyone for the voting your favorite stories..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Before disclosing the results, we would like to make few points very clear on which this contest is judged and results have been made..**

**1) One of the guest was asking that, did I vote for this contest, then my answer is no, since being an organizer of the contest, I haven't vote for this , although all the stories are very nice and unique in their own ways..**

**2) PrefectAbhi has pointed a very valid issue, according to which we are not counting the votes of any guests.. Thank you so much PerfectAbhi for enlighten this issue in front of us..**

**A special thanks goes to the TheSrishtiJain for not voting, as the writer was new to the forum and due to this unable to the read the stories, we appreciates the writers generosity and kind gesture..**

**Apologies to the guests for not counting there votes..**

**We want to make one point very clear that, we are no body to judge anyone's hard work, nor wanted to do that..**

**We just wanted to bring all the writers whether old or new, together and make them aware of each other and enjoy their work once again..**

**We don't want to disgrace any of the writers of this FF forum because they all are unique in their own ways, but still if by chance, we have hurt unknowingly to anyone through this contest, then please accept our apologies..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now its time for the results of this part of the contest..

First position goes to the **DROP OF FREINDSHIP** which is writer by the new writer **THE MYSTERY PRINCESS**

Second Position goes to the **KEEP MOVING** which was penned by the writer **ANGELBETU**

Third position goes to the **STANDING ALONE (Sequel )** which was written by **GADHADADA**

Many Many congratulations to the winners and all other writers for their kind and courage's efforts..

Please don't be dis heartened, we all love your work and love to read more & more stories from you all..

And Please don't disappear from here too, as we don't want to loss of the precious writer from the forum, at any cost..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Before winding up , we would like to invite the writers to submit their names for the second part of the contest which will be story writing contest..**

**Writers has only 24 hours to give their names for the second part of the contest through the PM only..**

**After getting sufficient names of the writers will be sharing the rest of the details the contest..**

ALL THE BEST for the writers..

Will be looking forward for your names..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N :

Stay Blessed..

Take care..


	4. Chapter 4

Second part of the contest..

Here we presents the second part of the contest, as promised..

**In this part of the contest , DUO writers needs to write comic OS or short story as per there own wish but it must be based on the DUO..**

**Writers can add there additional characters or self created characters but the OS or story should be around DUO only…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**And for that writers will be providing 15 day's time for writing an OS or story and on 16 day i.e 08th November 2019 writers needs to submit there story to me through PM or email positively..**

**And from 09th November 2019 , will be posting stories on daily one each days..**

**The results of this part of contest will be declared on 20th November 2019**

**The word limit for an OS will be 3500 words, and 6500 words for short story while 500 words grace for the both..**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There are strict rules for this contest, as this time only old & new members which have Account on FF only they can rate for this contest, and reviewers needs to rate the stories from 1 to 10..**

**Guest can give there feedback for the respective stories but there ratings will not be counted..**

**Only 50 percent marks will be counted on the based of reviewers and 50 percent on the judge's judgment which will be strictly confidential..**

**Let me clear one thing more, by old members means those people who have an account on FF since long time..**

**New member are also welcome but who have made an account from January to September 2019, will be considered..**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N :-

All the best to all the DUO writers..

Stay blessed..


	5. Chapter 5

**REMINDER FOR THE CONTEST WRITERS**

This is small reminder for the contest the writers, please kindly submit your story before

08 of November 2019..

For any enquire, please feel free to PM..

Thank you..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N

Stay blessed


	6. Chapter 6

**As per the promise , we present the contests second part, but with very strict rule and regulations for all (writers and reviewers)..**

**First of all, we would like to give our sincere thanks to the writer how have taken part in it and as promised they have submit there stories on time..**

**Since we have not received the sufficient amount of stories, as maximum number of writer has not turned up for the contest on the very last minute after giving there commitment and assurance of taking part in the contest.**

**And it would be injustice to those writers who have submitted there stories well on time despite of there busy schedule and life too..**

**So here we are for those writers, thank you so much to all..**

**This is for you writers..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Before posting the stories of the contest, we want to make very clear few points on which the results of this contest will be declared..**

**Results will be announced on the 15****th**** November 2019 after assessing all the stories by our judge and reviewers marks ..**

**Few Rules & Regulations for everyone :- **

**1) So first of all only those reviewers marks will be considered who has an account in FF for more than 6 months, for example :- if person has made an account on 1****st**** of November or 29****th**** of October 2019, then there marks will not be considered at all, where as an account made 01st march 2019 will be counted..**

**2) Reviewers as well as writers can give makes to the stories between 1 to 10 only..**

**3)** **Guest can give there feedback for the respective stories but there marks will not be counted..**

**4) Only 50 percent marks will be counted on the basis of reviewers as well as writers and 50 percent on the judge's judgment which will be strictly confidential with the organizer..**

**5)Those writers who has not submitted there stories on time after committing very well on time , are not allowed to give marks to any of the stories of the contest, whereas they can review the stories for the writers but there marks will not be counted by us at all (if they score them)..**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**One last chance to all the writers who have committed before, if they are willing to submit there stories then we are giving 3 days grace to them for submitting there stories but after that, there names will be disclosed in the end of the contest along with the results of this part of the contest.. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All the best to everyone..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So here is the first story of the contest..

Hope you all will going to enjoy the light side of our DUO..

**_A Mysterious Wild Tale_**

_The __**Aaaaaannnn...Uaaaannnn **__sound really irritating him and he got up opening his eyes annoyingly but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak something, surprisingly no logical word came out of his throat...he checked his lips by making an 'o' shape...but again no voice came out...he looked at his front and saw his brother sitting on a stone. His eyes were filled up with tears..._

_He was wondering why on the earth he is crying...but to his surprise that __**Aaaannnnn Uaaaaaaannn**__ sound was coming out from his brother's throat...he hurridely come near him...his mind makes up a sentence "Kya hua Daya,ro kyun rahe ho" but only some illogical sounds came out from his mouth..._

_"__**Aannn...unnn...mmmm...aaaggiiiii**__"_

_Abhijeet in mind: aain ye meri awaz ko kya ho gaya...mann me to theek se bol raha hoon...(hearing the crying sound getting loud so getting irritated thinking again) ek to iska ye baja band nahi hone ka naam le raha..._

_He tried once more but same __**Aannn unnn ummm**__..irritated him a lot_

_Daya wiped his tears and asked from hand expressions '__**are u ok?**__' checking his pal's head wound..._

_Abhijeet really want to say it badly: "abe main to theek hoon par tu kyun baja bajaa raha tha"...but all he could say is '__**Aaaannn...umm unnn'**_

_Daya in mind: lagta hai boss ki bhi awaz mein kuch problem aa gayi hai...(annoyingly) mera to poora system hi fail ho gaya hai (sadly looking at his legs) kambhakht khud se chala bhi nahi jaa raha...chalte chalte gir ja raha hoon...(thinking) par Abhi chal to paa raha hai..._

_Duo knew a bit of sign language because of their sweet daughter "Shreya" adopted by them _

_Abhijeet ask Daya to descend down from the stone but Daya refused..._

_Abhijeet making gestures like: kya hai..kyu nahin utar raha tu_

_Daya answered: Main chal nahi paa raha..._

_Abhijeet making his face and lipsing as: Aain_

_Daya really made a face and jumped down but fall badly resulting in a loud scream and big tears coming out from his eyes..._

_'__**Uaaaannnnn uaaaaaaannnnn**__...'_

_Abhijeet hurridely sit near him and rub his leg telling him to stop crying annoyingly by placing finger on his lips...Daya getting silent but still sniffing pouting his lips a bit made Abhijeet smile as he was really looking like a teary baby..._

_Daya punched him seeing his smile and unknowingly a small scream came out from his throat..."__**aahhh**__"_

_Both eyes met and smile sparkled in their eyes..._

_Daya signalled him to speak something..._

_Abhijeet: Lagta hai meli awaz wapach aa di hai...(he heard his voice and tone which was not less than like a 4year old kid...he cleared his throat and tried once again) Aain..ye meli awaz ko kaa hua(seeing Daya laughing so added angrily) mote..._

_Daya shrugged and start laughing more loudly spread an smile on Abhijeet's face hearing a cute hahaha in baby's tone from his brother..._

_Abhijeet standing up: ab ye huchna band kalein chahab aul khale ho jayein...(tease) ya mai god me lekl chalun...detho meli awaz wapach aayi hai chayad chahab ki bhi taanein (legs) wapach aa di hon_

_Daya nodded his head in yes and tried to stand up and yes he can...he look at Abhijeet in wonder on which Abhijeet replied: mujhe mut detho...kaa pata aicha koon hola h..._

_They look around for the first time keenly and they found themselves standing in the mid of a jungle...where trees were much much taller...having big fruits on them...big big stones were lying here and their amid the greenery of nature..no human being or animal was visible their..._

_Abhijeet in frustration: pata nahi chahab ko kichne wo datiya (ghatiya) chalaah(salaah) di...cheee(sea) ex...ex..plol (explore) (in irritation) arrrgghhh ye kya ho laha hai Daya..meli awaz theet kal..._

_Daya look at him sadly gesturing as "meri to awaz hi ghum hai..mai kya karu"_

_Abhijeet: aaan aann...(he again tried as he wanted to speak 'Haan Haan' but it again came out as 'aaan aaan' irritated him alot) _

_Daya really smiled on him showing his 32 teeths which shut down instantly after seeing something..his eyes gone wide... unknowingly he yelled hiding behind Abhijeet... __**BOCHHHHH...keeelaaa...bala keelaaaa (Boss keeda bada keeda)**_

_Abhijeet look at him and then at their front...their was a big big __**ANT**__ standing in front of them...its eyes were looking more horrible as they were really big in size..._

_Abhijeet gulping his saliva: Daya..ye cheenti itti bali kabche hone lagi_

_Daya in horror: mujhe taa pata hai Boch. ..mai bolta hoon bhadooooo..._

_Abhijeet: naeeeenn(nahin) bhadende to (he again gets irritated so he tried slowly) bhaden..nahi bhaaadeein (but can't speak bhagein)_

_Daya in frustration: tumko ichi time apni zuban theet klne ti pali h...deth te nahi kinnnni bali keela hai...bhadooo boch luko naiiii...detho (showing him its greedy eyes) taichi laalchi nazlon (kaisi laalchi nazron) che humein deth li hai...(telling him) bhadooo..._

_Abhijeet agreeing: aaaannn aaaaaann chal...bhad kl kichi patthal ya pel pal chalte(climb) hain.._

_Both start running and the big ant behind them..._

_"Daya tal uch patthal k peeche __**ghup**__ jayein"_

_Daya (not understanding): taa (kya) talein?_

_Abhijeet: __**ghup**_

_Daya (loudly): taaa?(kyaaaa)_

_Abhijeet in anger: Taa Taa mut kal..ek doonga taan te neeche (kaan ke neeche) (holding his hand) chal..._

_Abhijeet took Daya and hide behind that stone...Abhijeet took a sigh of relief seeing that giant Ant going to the other side surely taking sad sighs as its food containing two dashing cops of CID Mumbai, ran away..._

_Abhijeet: chal Daya...gayi wo..._

_Abhijeet turned and found no sign of Daya...he look here and their and saw Daya hopping on grass to grab a fruit but can't as he was much smaller then the height of that branch..._

_Abhijeet murmur in tease: lag gayi Chahab ko bhook..._

_"Daya kaa kl lahe ho tum?...itni zol zol se kood lahe ho wo cheenti ko wapch bulana hai"_

_Daya in sad tone: Boch mujhe bhoo(bhook) ladi hai...wo phal (stubbornly) taiye _

_Abhijeet pat his head: hey bhadwan..(stopping with) hein bhadwan nahi le Amjeet babu...(stopping again) aain Amjeet...(jerking hid head) maine to appe hi naam ta piano baja dia_

_Daya shouting angrily: bal bal mut kalo Abhi...mujhe bhoo ladi hai...wo cheb utal do..._

_Abhijeet in irritation said to himself in mind: ye aise hi kum bhooka rehta hai jo ab ise baccha bhi bana dia hai..shayad isi wajh se baat baat par ro raha hai...(looking around) yahan kuch to ajeeb hai...mujhe bhi mann kar raha hai uchal uchal kar chalun...jaise bacche karte hain...(frustration) kaha phas gaye_

_He came out of his thoughts feeling a stare..he look at his front and found his brother on his head..._

_Abhijeet angrily: yaal Daya tu deth nahi laha tu mujhche lamba hai ol tu wo cheb utal nahi paa laha to mai kaiche..._

_Daya: tum mele oopl khale ho jao...Boch chach mein mujhe bohot bhoo ladi hai.._

_Abhijeet felt sad feeling sadness in Daya's tone...accha accha mai kuch kalta hoon tu idhl hi luk..._

_Daya (angrily) : taa kalode..haan taa...?_

_Abhijeet: tuch to tal hi loonda...tu bus ye taa taa mut kal chamja..._

_Daya: hunh_

_Abhijeet look here and their and finally found a small stone as rest were really big or medium in size..._

_He aimed the fruit and throw the stone on the fruit but to his bad luck...the fruit was much bigger in size...that stone simply touched it and fell on the ground without giving any harm to the apple..._

_Daya: detho ye nichanebaazi se tuch nahi hoda...tum mele oopl khale ho...pel pe chalo ol phal tolo..._

_Abhijeet: abe mai circus mein kaam karta hoon...(he smiled realising) circus..no circus yess yesss yaahoooooooo_

_Daya irritatingly: bhaal me jao tum thud dhoond loonga mai doochla phal..._

_Abhijeet happily: are Daya meri awaz theek ho gayi_

_Daya sternly: to taa mithai bantun...ek to taichi chi jagah aakl phach gaye hain oopl che tum kuch khane ko bhi nahi la lahe...mujhe itni bhoo...he was telling all this when he felt a pull in his shirt and soon he was flying in air..._

_Abhijeet screamed: Dayaaaaa_

_Daya look above...a might __**Butterfly**__ was taking him in its claws..which are not as small as they were use too..they were big and much stronger.. _

_Daya really crying: ab main taa talun...Boch bachaooo mujhe titli te haath che chaheed nahi hona _

_Abhijeet was hell shocked...he was not understanding what to do...that butterfly was much big in size and he can't fly also...he start running fast behind the butterfly hearing continuous screams of his pal..._

_Abhi detho agal mujhe is titli ne tha lia na to mai tumhe naiii cholunda...tumaaleee...(a big swing in air...he with difficulty managed his sinus) tumaleee us bal bal k chakkal mein ye chub hua hai...mai bol la hu..._

_Abhijeet in irritation shouted back as butterfly was flying on less height: abe Daya chup reh thodi der...chilla chilla ke iske rishtedaron ko bhi bula lena idhar hi...phir mujhe bhi titli...(his voice remained in his throat as he too was pulled up in the air by another __**might butterfly or say rishtedaar **__of the previous titli) arey arey...aye titli chodo mujhe...(warning tone)tum janti nahin main kaun hoon..._

_Daya who was flying just parallel to him taunts angrily: tum nahi jaante wo taun hain...Inspectol babu...keema banayeingi na tumala tab pata chaleda..._

_Abhijeet: Daya tu kuch kar nahi sakta to khamosh reh...mujhe baat karne de.._

_Daya: haan haan talo..ta thoob baat kle hn bale miyan...agal wo titli bula maan di na to hawa mein hi taam tamam tal degi..._

_Abhijeet: Daya suno...wo titli k antenna pakad k oopar ki ore jump karne ki koshish karo..._

_Daya: aul jo iske panjo ne jakal lakkha h uska taa...?_

_Abhijeet really irritated with this 'TAA': panjon mein dant se kaato aur oopar ki ore jump karo..._

_Daya declaring: mai toi titli ko kaat nahi laha Boch...wo kitti choti hoti hai_

_Abhijeet: Daya ye choti nahi tujhse bhi badi hai islie bakwas band...1..2...3..BITE_

_Both digged their teeths in its claws but not able to jump from its head although its grip loosened feeling pain in its claws due to which Duo slipped out from its grip and fall down_

_"Aaaaiiii...bach gaya (relieved smile) seedha jameen par girta to Haddi pasli ek ho jati"_

_Calling: Dayaaa Dayaaaa..._

_Soon he heard a reply which was very low and shaky_

_"Boch"_

_"Kya hua Daya...(loud tone) tu hai kahn mujhe dikh kyu nahi raha"_

_"angerfilled voice: tum tillana band kloge..agal is bale se __**tutte**__ ne mujhe kat lia na to dekh lena"_

_Abhijeet repeating: Bala cha tutta...(correcting) kutta kahan se aa gaya ab tere paas kahan kahan jakr phas jata hai tu Daya(still searching Daya looking here and their standing on the place where he fall)_

_Daya in crying tone: mele bhai itna mut hil mai uchke chal pal baitha hoo..aul mujhe uske lambe lambe daant dithai de lahe hain_

_Abhijeet in confusion: kaun se dant kaun sa sar..._

_Daya in frustration: __**peeche detho peeche**_

_Abhijeet turned and found Daya lying on his chest on the same hairy brown surface on which he was lying...his eyes gone wide and he quickly look down found four legs attached with that big surface_

_He in trembling voice: Da...ya hum kutte ke oopar hain_

_Daya in more crying tone: aaann aaaan..ab taaa...?_

_The dog turned and lie on its back where Duo quickly crawl after holding its few hairs now hanging from them..._

_The dog felt a pull in its hairs and look two small dudes hanging on its either sides...he took its nose near one of them smelling him (__**Abe mujhe soongh mut mujhe jaane de...baksh de mujhe...(irritation) kya yaar ye titli cheenti kum thi ki ye mahan kutta bhi bhej dia..**__(feeling its nose so big and ugly) __**oopar se ye buri si naak...(ordering) huta mere paas se)**__ The dog tilt its neck a bit as not understood what the thing is, so simply exhaled a deep breathe and our Senior Inspector Abhijeet flew away from that breathe landing on ground after a short flying session now rolling down and down and down...Here on the other side Daya was really tensed for his Boss...he in mind while hanging badly to and fro from the small bunch of hairs of a red brown dog_

_"Boss pata nahi kahan gaya..kuch karna padega aise kaam nahin chalega"...he try to place his legs on dogs body in order to cross it and reach to Abhijeet who was fallen on the other side still rolling or trapped somewhere again,who knows?_

_Daya was trying his stunts when felt so much liquid washed his face..he changed his direction and got to know that the dog was licking him...Daya making so many faces as if any small dog licked him he would have enjoyed that but this licking session is like someone poured a bucket of saliva on him...He felt very very itchy and messy..._

_"Buch Daya Babu bohot ho chuka"..(he close his eyes and leave that bunch of hairs falling badly on ground)..."uiiii maaa...ta jol che lagi hai..."(he got up first wiped his face from his shirt sleeve still feeling like to vomit but handle himself well now move in a specific direction where he saw his brother) Abhii...tahan ho...Abhiiiiii (moving inside a dense forest type area but that was really very much beautiful having flowers of almost every color..he felt himself like entered in a whole garden made up of rainbow...he was touching flowers with smooth hands although they were big but some new buds were small and also in his reach...still his eyes searching for his buddy,lips calling his name when...) _

_"__**Sahab ka nazare dekhna ho gaya ho to mujh gareeb ko bhi dekh lein**__"_

_Daya rolled his eyes and saw his brother sitting inside a __**egg**__ having the cover of egg on his head while bottom portion was hidden inside the egg..._

_The big one really took so many grunts in anger hearing the continuous laugh of his pal who was laughing madly falling on the ground..._

_"Abhi tum to ande me (imitating) ghup gaye"_

_Abhijeet: Daya ke bacche mujhe nikal yahan se nahin to ek jhapad kha lenge sahab...agar wo murge ka baccha aa gaya na wapas to mera oopar baith jayega phir se mujhe apna anda samjh ke..._

_Daya in shock: taaa?_

_Abhijeet in irritation: hey bhagwan..phir __**TAA**__..._

_Daya in suspicious tone: par andon pal to mulgi baith ti hai na...aul wo sach me tum pal baithi...(tensed tone) boch dum nahi dhuta..._

_Abhijeet: Daya mere bhai...ye sawal jawab baad me kar lena pehle mujhe nikal is ande se..._

_Daya nodding: haan haan...he help Abhijeet to come out who really get relaxed after getting out from that white oval cage..._

_Abhijeet: Daya ye kaha phass gaye hain yaar hum log_

_Daya: are Boss dekho na kitni khoobsurat jagah hai_

_Abhijeet looking at him instantly asked one more time: phir se bol_

_Daya still looking around: kitni khoobsurat jagah hai_

_Abhijeet in relief: thank god tumhare us TAA TAA se peecha choota.._

_Daya annoyingly: Bosss_

_Abhijeet: yaar jagah ko chodo jis tarah jaldi jaldi humari umar (age) me fark aa raha hai naa...hum do teen ghante yahan aur ruke to buddhe ho jayenge..._

_Daya look at him with seriousness: are haan yaar...chalo hum samander dhoondte hain shayad humein humari boat wapas mil jaye...chalo aao...(while walking with Abhijeet) jyada buddhe ho gaye to parlok bhi sidhar jayenge yahin se (looking at Abhijeet) aise to nahin marna hai mujhe Boss..._

_Abhijeet: haan yaar mujhe bhi...chal jaldi se aaaaaaaa...his leg slipped and he get enclosed in a __**Lotus**__ flower who closed its leaves after taking Abhijeet inside..._

_Daya shouting: tum dekh ke nahi chal sakte (frustratingly) jakar us phool me band ho gaye ab...hadd kar rakkhi hai tumne Abhi...Salunkhe sir ne tumhe bhanwra kya bula dia tum to practical karne par utar aaye..._

_Daya with difficulty removed so many layers of that lotus flower and found his buddy lying relaxly inside a bed of that mighty lotus which was at the edge of a small beautiful pond..._

_Daya: ye dekho mai yahan pattiyan(leaves) khol khol kar tang ho raha hoon aur mahashay aram se so rahe hain...Abhiiii utho foran...(but in reply he heard a sweet female tone) _

_"__**Ssshhhhh wo Kamalketu hai...kitne saalon baad mujhe wapas mila hai...(extreme soft tone) use sone do...**__"_

_Daya was shocked to see two eyes and one mouth visible on a big leaf of that lotus plant..._

_He murmured under his breathes: ladkiyan kam thin ki ab (sarcastically) __**Mahrani Phool devi**__ bhi bade sahab par fisalne lagin...hunh_

_He too in sweet tone: Dekhiye Phool devi..ye mera bhai Abhijeet hai koi Kamalketu nahi (rash tone) aur ye mere sath jaa raha hai...(ordering to Abhijeet who was smilingly looking in 'Phool Devi's' eyes without a blink) Boss chalo foran_

_Again the soft tone replied: mujhe to lagta hai tum hi mere asli Kamalketu ho...(Daya look into its eyes and lost) aao mere patton par apna pair rakkho.._

_Abhijeet instantly still under spell of those eyes: are Kamalketu main hoon...ye to Daya hai...Daya bhag yahan se...(big smile) main hoon apka Kamalketu_

_Daya in extreme sweet tone: nahin nahin mai hoon Kamalketu...(he pick a particle of dry grass and took it in his hand showing to Abhijeet like a sword) dekho mai Kamalketu hoon inka...main inke sath rahunga tum jao nahi to mai tumhe is talwar se ghayal kar doonga_

_Abhijeet folding his coat's sleeves: maine bhi koi choodiyan nahin pehni hain (taking out his car's keys from pocket) mai bhi tumhe nahi chodunga..._

_Daya: mai aa raha hoon yaaaaaaa_

_Abhijeet: Dayaaaaaaa_

_Phool devi gave an evil smile and was about to gulp down both of them when a jump by a big creature and Phool Devi gulped her own leaf fuming in anger while our Duo really felt bad headache in their head lying on ground haphazardly..._

_"Aahhhh poora ka poora sar ghoom gaya...Daya kya hua tha"_

_Daya: pata nahi Boss yaar...mai to ...(scream) Abhijeeeettt_

_Abhijeet look at his front and a __**giant frog **__was sitting their..._

_Daya in fear: itna bada mendhuk...ye to Toad se bhi bada hai boss...(crying) kitne hi Toad maine apni bio lab me kaate hain par ye to..._

_Abhijeet too in tears: maine to kitne apne paaon tale raunde hain ye to ek hi baar me hum dono ka safaya kar dega...(Duo crying) __**bachaaaaooooooooooo**_

_Both of them stopped hearing a thud on ground as that Might Frog jumped little forward,near Duo..._

_Abhijeet trying to hide behind Daya: Ye..ye idhar kkyaa..kya lene aa raha hai Daya..._

_Daya: tum mujhe kyu aage kar rahe ho Boss...(Daya trying to communicate with the frog) dekhiye Mendhuk Raj humari aapse bilkul (extra sweet tone) bilkul koi dushmani nahi..(feeling its angry stare hide behind Abhijeet who connected Daya's conversation) Haan Mendhuk Raj hum to aapke bhakt hain haan bhakt..._

_Daya: boss lagta hai ise hindi nahi aati hai_

_Abhijeet angrily murmured: to ab kya French me baat karun_

_(__**Frog still coming forward**__)_

_Daya: __**aaa...Tarr Tarr...tarr tarr tarrr tarrrr**_

_Abhijeet seeing Frog stopped at its place too joined Daya and now two small Frogs were really trying to make understand The Might Green Frog, at least something _

**_Tarrr Tarrr Tarrr...Tarrr Taarrrr (_**_trying different rhythm together__**) tarrr...rrrrrrr**_

_Frog relaxly sitting in front of them asked(heavy voice): __**HO GAYA**_

_Daya and Abhijeet stopped instantly echoing __**rrrr**__..._

_Both look at each other in shock..._

_Frog asked again: __**HO GAYAAA?**_

_Abhijeet look at Daya in anger as this 'Tarr language' was his invention..._

_Daya lipsed: mujhe kya pata ye padha likha hai_

_Frog: kya kar rahe ho tum dono is island par..._

_Abhijeet: nahin hum kyaa..hum to bus ghoo...ghoomne aaye the..kyun Daya hai na_

_Daya eyeing Abhijeet: hh..haaan aur ab hum log jate hain...Chalo Abhi_

_Abhijeet too moving with him: haan chalo_

_Frog jumped and sit in their way..._

_Daya hiding behind Abhijeet who was also trying to hide behind Daya: dekhiye Mendhuk jee...humari aapse koi dushmani nahin hai...hum_

_Frog: kahan se aaye ho?_

_Abhijeet in question: jee?_

_Frog loudly: kahan se aaye hooo?_

_Daya instantly: Samander se .(Abhijeet hit him with his elbow so he changed) Mumbai se...nahi India se _

_Abhijeet more smartly: Asia se_

_Frog gave helpless glance to both of them, tie both of them in its tongue where both of them feeling that its their last day soon find themselves flying in air, then with a splash they were inside that pond and everything went black..._

_Frog smiled: Tarrr Tarrr...(laughed and hopped away) _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Ahhhh...mera sarr...(he open his eyes with extreme difficulty...jerked his head and a scream escaped from his mouth)

A soft tone:Kya hua Boss...uth gaye tum..(closing his eyes in relief) main paani laane hi bahar gaya tha tumhare lie...lo..

Abhijeet hold Daya's hands: Daya hum yahan kaise pohnche hum to wo jungle..

Daya look at him in shock..glass fell down from his hand: kya tumne bhi wahi...mujhe laga maine koi sapna dekha

Abhijeet: Arey sapna kaise yaar Daya...tumne hi to plan kia tha ki (angrily looking at him) do din ki chutti hai chalo samander (rash tone) explore karne chalte hain...wahan humari boat kharab ho gayi phir boat ek island se takrayi aur hum dono us island par behosh...

Daya: matlab wo sab sach mein humare sath hua tha...(horrified look) Boss ye kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet: yaar pata nahi..par dekho humare kapde ab bhi geele hain aur mere kapdon par mitti lagi hai...us mendhuk ne humein pani mein pheka aur hum ghar me aakar gire...aisa kaise...?

Daya: Boss apni boat kahan gayi?

Abhijeet: haan yaar wo boat wale ko wapas karni hogi na..nahin to paise hi de denge...

Daya: chalo chalte hain (stopping) yaar pehle kuch kha lete hain muje bohot bhook lagi hai

Abhijeet: haan tumhe to kabse bhook lagi thi

Both look at each other and a pin drop silence

Daya: Boss pehle boat wale ke paas hi chalte hain

Daya grabbed an apple from basket and his mind remind him of a big apple...he jerked his head and moved out from the residence seeing Abhijeet standing outside qualis...

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: yaar mai car ki chabhi nikalna bhool gaya tha...coat me hi honi chahiye par...Both look at each other and screamed at same time.. **KAMALKETU**...

Duo hired a cab and left for boat station but to their surprise nor they find their boat nor the boat man..Daya even tried Boat man's number but it was also powered off...Both returned home with empty hands...

...

...

"Kuch mil raha hai"

Daya shutting down his laptop: nahi yaar jis jagah boat kharab hui thi uske aas paas koi island hai hi nahin...

Abhijeet: to phir jo hua wo sach tha ya

Daya shrugged his shoulders...chodo na boss hum wapas to aa hi gaye...

Abhijeet: haan ye to hai (laughing) maza aaya na par...(wondering) itna bada mendhuk maine pehle kabhi nahi dekha..aur wo cheenti...uff Daya us titli ne to hawa hi nikal di thi

Daya nodded in smile asking as: aur wo kutta...pata hai (rash tone) chaar baar ghis ghis k nahana pada...itni buri tarah chaata tha usne mujhe eeeuuu (looking at Abhijeet in question) lekin boss meri umr tumse dheere dheere kyu badh rahi thi matlab mai pehle chal nahin paa raha tha phir maine theek se bolna bhi baad me start kia aisa kyu?

Abhijeet: yaar shayd islie ki (meaningfully) main tumse dedh (1.5) saal bada hoon

Daya nodded his head in yes and both keep discussing their unplanned, unexpected visit to that mysterious island...

**Next Morning in bureau:**

Acp sir really smiling while team with difficulty hiding their smiles as Abhijeet was in angry mood...whenever he says anything to Daya or ask any question he simply replied as "**TAA**"? making Abhijeet so much angry that he decided not to talk with Daya but how can he? And his brother was totally eating his mind repeating that "**TAA TAA"** again and again giving moment to Acp sir to jerk his head on the silly fights of his son's while team to think that its some new naughtiness of their dear Daya sir but _IS IT?_ ;))


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Here is the second story of the contest..**

**Hope you all will be enjoying this story too..**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**MY SILLY BROTHER**

Abhijeet was inside The Kitchen, and Pouring Coffee in Coffee mugs for Himself and Aakash, who was sitting on lounge's sofa as per His thoughts but in Reality Aakash was Opening His Dairy having the Title of **"My Silly Brother"**

But Before He could Read Further Except the Title, Abhijeet came out from The kitchen and after giving Him His cup He said little angrily- Tum me Manners nam ki koi cheez he? (added) k kisi ke Personal cheezo ko Uski ijazat k bagair nahi chera karty..

Aakash looked at Him with rolled eyes- Acha jee or (Reminding Him) jo Ap Mere or Meri girlfriends k letters parh rahe the Uska kya jawab he Apk pas?..

Abhijeet shrugged His shoulders with- wo to Tumhare samne parhe the bhae.

Aakash too in same way- to Me bhi Tumhare samne parh leta hun (Opening the Dairy again which He closed for Grabbing the Cup, Asked confusingly) Wese Abhijeet ek bat to Batao ye Silly Brother kon he Tumhara (Abhijeet looked at Him with "Tumhe nahi pata?" so Aakash Cleared His question) Nahi Mera matlb he Hm sb jante he Daya Tumhara bhai he (Telling His Observation) pr wo to kitna innocent he .. shaant sa betha hota he.. (again confusingly) phir ye Title Usk liye?

Abhijeet smiled on this- kher Tum is galat fehmi me to Bilkul hi mat raho k wo innocent or shaant sa he.. (Added) I mean wo Har kisi k samne open nahi hota bs kuch hi log Uski shararato se waqif hen.. (looking at the Dairy which were in Aakash's hand, Added) jb bhi kbhi Daya Mission pr jata he to Me is Dairy me Daya k sath guzare Achy lamhat ko likhta hun sath hi agar koi Memorable photograph hoti he to wo bhi paste kar deta hun..

Aakash was enjoying His coffee and listening Him keenly, said- oh (asked) to phir is waqt Daya sahab ki konsi shararat likhi ja rahi thi? (looking at the picture, added smilingly) Tasweer dekh kr to lag raha he Daya ne Tumhe zabardasti ice-cream khilai he ..

Abhijeet took the last sip of His coffe, placed the Mug on center table and grabbed that Dairy in His hand then replied in lost tone- Sahab ne zabardasti ice-cream khilai nahi thi Mangavai thi.. Daya ko file work karna bilkul bhi pasand nahi he is liye wo zyada tar kam Mujh hi se karwata he.. Us din bhi Mene Uski file complete ki thi par Acp sahab ka Us din mood off tha or Daya ne jb file submit ki to...

_**Acp sir (in tough tone asked to Abhijeet) - Ye file kis ne complete ki he?**_

_**Listening this tough tone, Abhijeet's tongue slipped and He said- Sir Mene...**_

_**Acp sir then looked at Daya- Ye Tumhara kaam tha to Abhijeet ne kiyun kiya?**_

_**Abhijeet too realized His mistake after seeing Daya's expression so hurridely added- Sir Mere kehne ka matlb tha Mene nahi ki (Gazing at Daya) Da Daya ne ki he..**_

_**Acp sir looked at Him with Piercing gaze which shut Abhijeet's mouth immediately and downed His head, Acp sir after jerking His head Again turned His attention towards Daya and asked little loudly- kiyun karwai Tumne Abhijeet se file complete?**_

_**Daya utter slowly- sorry sir .. aage se nahi karwao ga..**_

_**Acp sir with strict expression- or Ye Sorry Tum kitni bar keh chuky ho ? (shook His Head) nahi is bar Me Tumhe bilkul maaf nahi karu ga.. (Called Fredrics through intercom aa duo were in Cabin) Freddy jaldi andar ao..**_

_**After some moments Fredrics entered with- Jee Sir Apne bulaya ?**_

_**Acp sir looked at Him and said- Haan .. Tum, Purvi, Pankaj jis file pr kam kar rahe ho (ordering tone) wo le kr ao..**_

_**Fredrics looked at Him with fear, and said hesitantly- pr Sir wo to Abhi complete..**_

_**Acp sir cut Him in mid and said- jaanta hun .. Le kr ao or sary papers bhi sath me rakhna..**_

_**Fredrics nodded and left the cabin with- jee Sir..**_

_**After Fredrics departure Acp sir again looked at Duo who were still standing with downhead as They were thinking that Gazing floor's design is much better option than Looking at Acp sir's desk things..**_

_**Acp sir said to Daya- Freddy jo files le kr ae ga Use Tum (with stressed) Sirf Tum complete karo ge..**_

_**Daya looked at Him with wide eyes but did'nt dare to protest and then Made a Bichara face with- Yes sir..Acp sir then looked at Abhijeet- or Ap (Abhijeet instantly looked up at Him, where Acp sir continued) Feild work pr jaen gen or Raat se pehle Me Apko Beauro me na dekhu .. (to both) got it?**_

_**Both together- Yes sir..Abhijeet after taking His ordera left the Cabin and Daya after some minutes grabbing All the files from Fredrics too left the cabin..**_

Abhijeet (smilingly)- wo to shukr he sab ka kaam almost end hi tha (Lovingly) or Acp sahab ye bat jante bhi the is liye 3/3 files ek sath di use..

Aakash leaning forward, asked interestingly- to phir ghar aa kr Daya ne Tumse Ice-cream mangavai (with chuckle) Such bolne ki saza?

Abhijeet (dejected tone)- Nahi bhae itni asaani se thory na manta he wo.. Pata nahi kitni chalaki se Usne Mere pocket se Ghar ki spare keys nikali or phir Raat ko jb Me ghar pohancha to..

_**Abhijeet After stepping out from Qualis murmered- Boht der hogayi he .. Uper se Daya bhi naraz he (checking His Pockets) Ain ye Chabiyan kahan gai? (thinking) kahin spot wagera pr to nahi gir gai? (He then noticed the lights were coming out from the residence giving Him the Hint of Daya's presence so He knocked the Door)**_

_**A Voice rosed from inside- Kon?**_

_**Abhijeet Replied- Daya Darwaza khol..**_

_**Daya without opening the door, Again- Sorry.. yahan koi Daya nahi rehta ..**_

_**Abhijeet (Utter)- Ain.. Daya Yar Darwaza khol.. Meri bat to sun..**_

_**Daya (displeasing way)- Tum Usi Daya ko bula rahe ho na (reminding Him) Jis ka Naam Acp sir k samne Tum bhool gae the..**_

_**Abhijeet- Yar sorry na.. Meri zaban phisal gai thi.. (Telling the Reason) Sir the hi itna gussy me..**_

_**Daya (Teasingly)- Han wese to kbhi zaban nahi phisalti.. Tumhari wajh se Mujhy (with stressed) 3/3 files complete krni pari... sirf Tumhari wajh se..**_

_**Abhijeet (scolding tone)- Abay 3/3 files to ese bol raha he jese 300 files hon (lightly) or wese bhi wo sab Files almost complete hi thin..**_

_**Daya in anger- Tumhare kehne ka matlb he Mujhy jo saza mili wo boht km thi.. Mujhy or saza milni chahiye... tab hi Tum khush hote ...**_

_**Abhijeet instantly- Nahi yar Tu to Mera pyaara sa Bhai he.. Bhala Tujhe saza mile to Me kese khush ho sakta hun (again Tried) Please Mere Bhai darwaza khol.. dekh Mujhy ek boht important file complete kar k kal Sir ko deni he.. Or Us k sary Papers andr hen.. Darwaza khol de..**_

_**Daya Angrily- Acha matlb Tumhe ab bhi file ki chinta he...(stubbornly) Nahi kholu ga Me Darwaza.. jao yahn se..**_

_**Abhijeet little strictly- Dekh Daya agar Tu ne Darwaza nahi khola na to Me tor dun ga Ye Darwaza..**_

_**Daya (Tauntingly)- Bhai sahab khud ko bhale hi Iron Man samjhty hen lekin wo Such me koi Iron Man hen nahi jo steel door tor sake..**_

_**Listening this Abhijeet realized His mistake and bite His tongue and**_

_**Finally He gave-up with- Acha Mere Bap Darwaza kholne ka kya lega..?**_

_**Daya- Ek shart pr kholu ga Darwaza (Abhijeet instantly "Konsi", so Daya continued) yehi k Tum andr aa kr Mere sath Movie dekho ge.. wo bhi bina kisi chu chaa k.. phir Tumhe jo kaam karna ho wo kr lena..**_

_**Abhijeet- Aby Mujhy kal file complete kr ke deni he.. (giving suggestion) Acha ek kam karte hen Pehle Me file complete kr leta hun phir Movie kya sath me bahr ja kr dinner bhi karen gen..**_

_**Daya (still on same point)- Nahi pehle Movie phir kaam..**_

_**Abhijeet (convincing Him)- Dekh Daya..**_

_**But Cut by Daya (Straightly)- Haan ya na?**_

_**Abhijeet (With Hands-Up)- Haan Mere Bap ... ab to darwaza khol de..Daya- Theek he Tum ja kr Ice-cream le kar ao Me Darwaza kholta hun (ordering tone) or suno Dark Choclate flavour laana...**_

_**Abhijeet shook His head in Great Disappointment and replied Him Burningly- Jee Mahraaj or koi hukm ho to wo bhi farma den ek sath pury karty hoe aajaon ga..**_

_**Daya with winning smile- Nahi filhal itna hi kaafi he (Added) Acha jaldi karo.. kahin Mera mood na badal jae..**_

_**Abhijeet left the spot with Angrily murmuring- Agr file na complete krni hoti to batata Me Tujhy .. Motay Aalu..**_

A Laughing brust from Aakash Back Him in to Present, and Heared from Aakash- Bapray... itna ziddi he Daya (Abhijeet nodded with soothing smile, while Aakash asked) wese Ye sb kitna sweet or beautiful hota hoga na.?

Abhijeet (agreeing)- bilkul isi liye to Un lamhat ko Mehfooz karta hun jb bhi Moqa milta he..

Aakash (keenly)- or bhi batao na..

Abhijeet (narrowing His eyes)- Tumhe bara maza aa raha he .. chalo Niklo ab.. (Added) Tumhari coffee khatam hogai.. (Pinching Him) or wese bhi Mehmano ko itni der kisi k ghar nahi bethna chahiye..

Aakash looked at Him with wide eyes and said- Tum Mujhy seedhay seedhay Apne ghar se nikal rahe ho..

Abhijeet (shrugging His shoulder, Simply)- Han bhai Bilkul chalo niklo niklo..

Aakash stood up with- Haan haan jaa raha hun .. hunh..Good-Bye

Abhijeet too stood up and giving Him a Good bye Hug, Said softly- Bye, Take care..

Aakash to smiled and left the place.. while Abhijeet after Aakash's departure picked Up the Dairy and got busy in His Previous work with soothing smile on His lips...

As He finished His task of Penning down the Sweet Memory of that Day, His Phone rang, He looked at the Caller ID, Which broad a million dollar Smile on His face.. He Picked up the Call with- wese Me Tumhe hi yad kar raha tha.. (asked softly) Kese ho?

Daya (with fake shock expression)- oh ho Mere to bhagh hi khul gae.. (Mocking) Senior Inspector Abhijeet or Mujhy yad kar rahe hen... (Praising way) kya bat he bhae.. (asking) wese puch sakta hun is Naacheez ko kiyun yad kar rahe the...?

Abhijeet (Naughtily)- wo kya he na bijli ka bill aya he.. to soch raha tha sahab Mission pr gae hen to kiyun na Unka Credit card use kar k (winking Tone) Bill Pay kar dun...

Daya laugh on this- kr hi na lo Tum Boss.. (Telling) wese Mujhy pata he Tum Mujhy kiyun miss kar rahe the..

Abhijeet (taking interest)- Acha to bataen phir sahab k Me Unhe kiyun yad kar raha tha..

Daya (simply)- abhi last week jo Mene Tumhe ghar me nahi ghusne diya tha Usi Dastan ko Apni dairy me likh rahe the na.. (Added) jis me Baray Miyan Hamare (Stressing) cherish Moments likhte hen..

Abhijeet in Great shock- Tumhe kese pata..(Reluctantly) or Tumne Meri Dairy kab dekhi haan?

Daya (freely)- Ab jasoos hun Or jasoosi karna to Meri fitrat me he.. (Changing the topic with) Acha suno.. Tumhe ye kehne k liye call kiya tha k parso aa raha hun Me

. or Seedhy Beauro hi aon ga .. is liye Baray Miyan Apne sary Pending kaam abhi hi khatam kr len .. (Announcingly) kabardar jo Mere aane k bad Tumne koi kaam nikala.. (Telling some one as) Aa raha hun.. (Then to Him) Acha Abhi .. Mujhy ab jana hoga .. khayal rakhna Apna or (little strictly) Parso free rehna...

Saying this He cut the call without waiting for an answer from His buddy's side who was still sitting with the phone near His ear and trying to Grasp the Situation that what was that... After tying the knots He just shook His head in disappointment with a murmur- ye nahi sudhar sakta...

Then stood up and Gathered His All things with- chalo bhae Abhijeet Babu Apne kaam niptao nahi to Chotay Miyan ne agli bar such me ghar me ghusne hi nahi dena..

**The EnD :)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:- Hope you all have enjoyed the story..**

**Now please give you precious reviews and marks to the respective story to encourage our most talented writers of the forum..**

**Stay Blessed always..**

**Take care..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- So here is the third story of the contest, hope you all will be enjoy this story too..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**The Toothy King**

Dayaa;

A husky tone arose inside the rest room where Abhi is about to enter with a big platter of continental breakfast due to his pal demand;

He is really disappointed after seeing the big lying figure over couch of rest room snoring softly;

Abhi first thought to awake him but canceled the idea and deciding to take breakfast as both are really exhausted after spending last night working over something official;

The burp is cut by a small giggling which focus Abhi attention over couch where the giggling lingering with a cute tone;

**Boss main bhi, main bhi;**

Abhi raising his eyebrow in amusement and next minute, the sip of water which he taking after eating his poached eggs and bread splattered over his shirt where he heard a rhythmic voice as…

**Nashty mein khata, School bhi ly jata**

**Chai paratha, Chai paratha**

He smiled with jerking his head although dusting the spots from his shirt as he got that Dayaa deeply involved with a nice dream;

Abhi turn and picking the tea mug from the tray, heard another sound of a childlike tone as;

**Titli uri, Urr na ski**

**Bus mein bethi, Seat na mili**

**Driver bola, Aa ja mery pass**

**Titli boli, Main hun**

**Abhi ki Saas**

**Hahahhahhah, hehehehehheeh;**

Abhi who really with great effort placing his mug over tray pressing his teeth with rash;

Abhi: chl bay, khawab mein bhi meri hee waat lagana;

The hunh shocked the man who saw scrunching of nose, really giving him another moment of smile, heard more;

**Dayaa (in tension): boss, ye tou kitna hanse rha hy, dant kesy tooty ga;**

Abhi (in relaxing over chair, placing his legs over nearby stool, ask): kyun sahab ko dant ka karna kya hy?

**Dayaa (whispers): bataya tha na main ny, badshah banny ky liye dragon ky dant ki zarurat hy;**

Abhi (sigh): aye bhagwaan;

**Dayaa (changing direction, eye balls moving fast under eyelids): samjha karo; **

Abhi (serious): tou aik kyun, saary hee tour dety hain;

He found no answer so relaxed, jerked again with a big smile coming over his buddy lips with..

**Dayaa (big smile): zabardast boss, hr roz ka badshah (happy) maza ayey ga;**

Abhi (murmuring): bas bekaar ki baat karwa lo sahab sy, khawab bhi dekhein gy tou badshah banny ky, wo bhi dragon baba ki help sy;

**Dayaaa (correct him with): us kay dant ki, (whine with) boss kuch karo na, koi idea, dant tootna hy, tabhi tou main us ka locket banaon ga;**

Abhi (now standing with): lo locket bhi banana hy dragon ky dant ka, (taunt) sahab koshish karein kay ya tou dragon un ko khany ka risk ly ta kay koi haddi us kay daantun mein phans jaye aur us bechary ka dant ram nam satte ho jaye, aur (more) agr ye formula hit nahi hota tou bhae shahab kay dragon ko zukham krwa diya jaye;

Abhi seeing the layer coming over poached eggs so placed the plate inside microwave, tray over stool and dragged it near to Dayaa with again trying to shake him with;

Abhi (teasing): uth jayey zill-e-ilahi, nashta thanda ho gaya na tou phir nahi mily ga;

The sudden flailing of arms and legs splashed the tray over floor where Dayaa started sneezing badly because of opening of pepper bottle;

Abhi really disappointed while making fun of his buddy over that weird dream when poking after every hour reminding something witty about that dream makes Dayaa completely embarrassed;

The light flashed inside a normal sized room where a big scaly skin dragon patting his small clawed hand over the big hairy head and vanished;

Another morning was totally hilarious where loud laughter erupted from the older one as a golden crown stuck over Dayaa head which he is trying to remove while a dirty tooth having a small hole hanging around his neck just giving him feeling of puke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:- Hope you all have enjoyed the story..**

**Now please give you precious reviews and marks to the respective story to encourage our most talented writers of the forum..**

**Stay Blessed always..**

**Take care..**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So here is the forth story of the contest.._**

**_Hope you all will enjoy this story too.._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_THE POTION_**

It was a pleasant afternoon. Abhijeet was sitting in the hall . He was busy in doing some file work . He was doing it with full concentration but was continuously murmuring something.

"Bada aaya kahin se . mota kahin ka. Aik kaam tu khud se hota nahi hai. Socha tha ke chutti enjoy karun ga, agar yahi karna tha tu phir tu main bureau hi chala jata. Mujhe files thama ke khud sahab bahir nikal gaye. Aane tu do isko batata hoon phir sahi ."

He was looking again and again at the door, clearly showing that he was waiting for Daya. After some time he heard a familiar whistling sound . He put the files aside . Daya entered inside the house with a wide smile on his face. Before Abhijeet could speak anything , he spoke

"Abhijeet ye dekho main kiya laya hoon. "He showed him a book which was in a bad condition.

"Kiya kahin se khood(dig) ke nikali hai ye. " Abhijeet asked while pointing towards it.

"Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar. Tumhein is kitaab ki qeemat ka andaza nahi hai."

"Kya , tum ye 200 saal purani kitaab kitni mehengi (expensive ) kharid kar le aaye ho? " Abhijeet asked shockingly.

"Are bewakoof woh qeemat nahi , Yeh kitaab toh sirf 10 rupees ki hai. Kabari se kharidi hai. (excitedly) Is mein ghayab hone ke potions banane ke tariqe hain.

"Ghayab hone ke ?(Abhijeet said while making a face) Aur yeh kitaab tum aik kabari se 10 rupee mein kharid kar laye ho.

"Are yeh mat dekho ke main kahan se laya hoon . Yeh dekho hamein is se kiya kiya faide ho sakte hain. Ho sakta hai ke yeh jis ki kitaab ho us ne isse kabari ko is liye becha ho take sab samjhe, ke yeh aise hi aik aam si kitaab hai aur koi is ko le nahi ." Daya explained his point of view.

"Bahut interesting theory hai tumhari.(picking himself up from the sofa) Lekin meri bahut simple hai. (Eyeing towards the book) Yeh kitaab intihia fuzool hai is liye kisi ne is ko kabari ko diya hoga."

"Theek hai, tumhein nahi yaqeen na. Ab main is mein se aik potion banao ga . Aur tumhein us ka aik qatra bhi nahi doon ga. Phir jab mei ghayab ho jaun ga na aur mere kaam tumhein karne parein gein tab tumhein maza aaye ga." Daya said like an innocent little kid.

"To ghayab hone se pehle kaun sa tum khud koi kaam kar lete ho. Mujhe hi karne parte hain." Abhijeet answered while putting his hands in the pocket.

"Acha tha. Par jo thore bahut kaam mein khud karta tha phir woh bhi tum hi karo ge. " And Daya hurriedly marched towards the kitchen .

He came in the kitchen. The excitement on his face was just like a kid who got first position.

He opened the first page. It was written.

_"Ghayab karne wale potion banane ke liye page turn karein."_

Daya turned the page

"_Is potion ko banane ke liye yeh recipe tayyar karien aur phir aik invisible life enjoy karein._

_"Thora se pani ko halke chulhe (stove) par rakh dein. Is ke baad is mein aik sabut ginger, aik lemon ke 4 se 5 drops , do chamche honey, 3 chamche lal mirch, 3 chamche namak, thora sa cooking oil, aur thora sa jamalgota mila dein. Phir thori 2 se 3 minute ke liye chulha (stove) tez kar dein aur phir band kar ke yeh sari cheezein aik glass mein nikal ke naak band kar ke pee lien. Ussi waqt aap ghayab ho jayien ge."_

"Sab theek hai lekin yeh jamalgota , maybe baqi cheezon ki wajah se us ka koi khaas reaction na ho."

He rubbed his hands in excitement and started working on his potion. After sometime when his potion was in its last stage he came out to check what Abhijeet is doing. He saw him busy in doing files. Abhijeet felt that someone is standing behind him . He looked around and found that it was Daya.

"Mujhe tu tum nazar aarahe ho. Bilkul waise hi mote . Us se tu tum mein ittu(opening his fingers a bit) sa bhi farq nahi aaya. " Abhijeet said while looking at him. He was smiling continuously.

"Abhi piya hi kahan hai , jo tumhein mujh mein koi farq nazar aaye ga. " Daya answered irrelatively.

"Oh...phir theek hai" . And again he shiftedhis all concentration towards the file. Just then the door bell rang. Abhijeet stood up from his place and opened the door, it was Tarika. Daya hurriedly went inside the kitchen.

"Yeh Daya ko kiya hua?" Tarika asked while looking towards the kitchen.

"Andar aao, phir sab batata hoon." Abhijeet gave Tarika some space to come inside.

"Asal main Daya aik (stressing on his words)kabari se Ghayab karne ke potion banane wali kitaab laya hai. Aur ab woh kitchen main ghayab karne wala potion bana raha hai. " Abhijeet told Tarika all in one go.

"Seriously, tum dono ghar mein kiya ulti seedhi harkate karte rehte ho." Tarika said while smiling.

"Dono nahi sirf woh...abhi dekho huzoor kitchen se kiya kar ke nikalte hain." Abhijeet was excited to see the results or better to say excited to pull his brother legs.

After some time Daya's voice came from the kitchen.

"Abhijeet , Tarika apni aankhein band karlo."

"Tum tu ghayab ho chuke ho na , phir aankhein band kyun karein." Abhijeet shouted.

Daya jumped infront of them from the kitchen. There was not an inch change in Daya nor he was disappeared.

"Are Daya , ab aa bhi jaa samne , kab tak yunhi intezar karwayi ga." Tarika looked at Abhijeet in shock as Daya was standing infront of them.

"Abhijeet mein tumhare samne khara hoon, kia waqai mein tumhein nazar nahi aa raha." Daya was jumping in excitement.

"Fuzool baatein mat karo, jaldi se kitchen se bahir niklo." Abhijeet again repeated the same thing. Daya excitedly went to his room.

"Abhijeet kia ho gaya hai, woh dikh tu raha hai." Tarika asked him in an inaudible voice.

"Tarika ,please is game ko aise hi chalne dena. Kuch ulta seedha na kehna. tumhein meri qasam."Abhijeet requested her with his famous puppy eyes.

Daya came out of his room.

"Abhijeet dekho aise mamloon mein mujhe tum par zara sa bhi bharosa nahi hai. Tarika tum batao. kia mai waqai ghayab ho gaya hoon. ?"

"Han, Kahan ho tum Daya, dekho bahut hua ab samne aao." Tarika did, what she was told.

"Yahoooooo...Daya shouted on top of his voice. He straight went out of the house.

"Abhijeet usse ruko. Woh bahir chala gaya hai. " Tarika told Abhijeet in a worrying tone.

"Tarika aaj main nahi marun ga usse. Aaj main chahun ga ke koi or us ki dhulia kare. " Abhijeet answered while turning on the T.V.

...

...

...

Daya was walking on the road while whistling. He was searching his target. Finally found him standing on a shop .He reached to him and slap him on the back of his head.

"Kyun bhai. uss din nahi de raha tha na tu mujhe toffees." He was going to slap him again but the man turned around and hold his hand firmly.

"Tumhein mein nazar aaraha hoon." Daya asked tensely.

"Kyun, ab tu itna bara ho ke bhi nazar nahi aaye ga. " The man asked while chattering his teeth.

"Main ghayab nahi hua hoon." Daya asked sadly.

"Abhi main karta hoon na tumhein ghayab." The man answered .

But before anything could happen they heard some really weird sounds. They were coming out from Daya's stomach. He hold his stomach tightly and started running back to his house.

...

...

...

"Aur thora sa jamalgota mila dein" Abhijeet was reading the instructions . when they heard bell ringing without any pause.

"Aa raha hoon . sabar nahi hota." Abhijeet started moving towards the door. He opened the door and saw Daya standing outside holding his stomach tightly.

"Are pata nahi kyun ye log bell baja baja ke bhag jate hain" Abhijeet was saying all this like he cannot see Daya.

Daya pushed Abhijeet and directly head towards the bathroom while murmuring

"Tum tu bacho ge nahi mere hath se Abhi."

"Lagta hai jamalgota ne apna asar dikha diya." Abhijeet said to Tarika with a wink.

After a long time, Daya came out of the washroom. He went straight towards the hall.

"Abhijeet , Tarika tum dono ne mere sath acha nahi kiya. " Daya complained.

"Kyun bhai tumhari us azeem kitaab ka tujh par koi asar toh nahi hua." Abhijeet asked to Daya.

"Abhi mere pet mein bahut dard ho raha hai" Daya tried to distract the topic.

"Baat mat ghumao ...Us mein koi pet ka dard khatam karne wala potion nahi hai."Abhijeet started laughing. Tarika was laughing too.

Suddenly , the door bell rang. Tarika went to the door and came with a box of pizza.

"Abhijeet , tum ne mere liye pizza mangaya hai...I love you."

"Tumhare liye nahi ye mere aur Tarika ke liye hai. Tumhara toh pet kharab hai na." Abhijeet corrected him.

"Abhijeet tumhein mera zara se bhi khayal nahi hai". Daya asked innocently.

"Hai na Daya, Tumhein bahut shauq hai na ghayab hone ka. Ab dekho. Main bilkul yahi samjhun ga ke tum ghayab ho gaye ho aur hamein nazar nahi aarahe.(To Tarika) Pata nahi Tarika abhi Daya kahan hai. Usse pizza bahut pasand hai. (He elevate his slice of pizza) To Daya. " and started eating it.

"Ab aise kiya ghoor rahe ho. Mere slice ko nazar mat lagao. Khud ka toh pet kharab hai mera bhi karwao ge. " Abhijeet hides his slice of pizza.

"Ab toh dekhoon ga , aur dekhoon ga" and Daya started starring the slice of pizza with wide eyes.

"Are pareshan kyun hote ho. Pizza khane ke baad main tumhare liye pet ka dard theek karne ke liye aik potion bana doon ga. (Daya looked at him) Or us potion ka naam hai KHICHRI. kaisa." And Abhijeet again started laughing.

Tarika joined him too...and Daya he was helplessly looking at both of them...

**THE END**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N :- Hope you all have enjoyed this story as well..

Please read and give your precious feedback along with the your marks to encourage our fabulous writers..

Stay Blessed always..

Take care..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So here is the fifth and the second last story of the contest..

Hope you all will enjoy this story too..

…...

Anmol Lamhein

The whole CID team was present in the bureau except Duo... The head of the team means our ACP sir entered in the bureau...

Team while greeting him : Good morning Sir...

ACP with a formal smile : Good morning everyone...

Freddy mummered : Aaj to Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki khair nhi...

Pankaj in tension : Haa sir... Dono abhi tk gayab hain...

ACP : Achcha... Ab sab apne kaam par dhyan do... Ordering this he went to his cabin...

Pankaj in surprise : Kamal hai!... Sir ne Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ka nhi puchha...

Purvi : Arrey yaar... Ho skta hai sir ne hi unhe bheja ho kisi kaam se... Ya unhe pta ho ki kaha hain dono sir... Tum faltu me hi sochte rehte ho...

Rajat while supporting her : Haa yaar Pankaj... Chhote se dimag par jyada jor na dala karo... Is that clear…?

Pankaj seriously : Yes Sir... But as soon as he got his point he made an angry pout and all burst out in a small laughter...

At the same time Duo entered inside... Abhijeet was humming a song... And both were looking very happy...

Daya with his charming smile : Good morning everybody...

All together : Good morning Sir...

Purvi with smile : Kya baat hai Sir... Aaplog aaj bahut khush lag rhe hain...

Abhijeet : Kyu bhai... Hum khush nhi ho skte... Hum bhi to common person hi hain

Purvi embarrased : Arrey nhi nhi Sir... Mera ye matlb nhi tha... Bs aaplog aaj khush lage to...

Daya smiled : Arrey koi nhi Purvi... Abhijeet bs tumhe pareshan kr rha hai... Actually baat ye hai ki kal kya hai sabko pta hai n...

Pankaj in excitement : Haa Sir ye kaun nhi janta... Kal Holi hai

Abhijeet : Exactly... Aur Holi ka celebration humare ghar pe hoga ye final ho gya hai... To humari khushi ka raaj yhi hai... (Looking towards Purvi) Ab samajh aaya **MERI JAAN...**

Purvi smiled broadly : Bilkul aaya **JAAN KE BHAI JAAN...**

(Sachchi btata kisne kisne socha ki maine Abhi sir aur Purvi mam ko couple bnaya hai... Arrey bhai behen bhi to bhai ki Jaan hoti hai... Hehehehe... Wink...)

Daya : Ab hum kaam bhi kr lein warna agar ACP sir ko gussa aa gya na to sara plan cancel ho jana hai...

Everyone nodded their head and started their work...

**In the evening**

ACP came out of his cabin and ordered the team...

ACP in ordering tone : Chalo sab log ab ghar jao... Aur as per plan time se sb Daya aur Abhijeet ke ghar pahuch jana...

Rajat : Jee sir... Hum sab time se pahuch jayenge

ACP smiled and moved outside the bureau and all other also went to their home...

**Next Day**

Purvi and Tarika reached at duo house and saw that the main door was open...

Tarika in confused tone : Yaar Purvi... Humlog to time pe hi aaye hain... To humse pehle sab aa gye kya? Darwaja khula hai...

Purvi : Pta nhi yaar... Ho skta hai Sir ko koi kaam ho isliye darwaja khula chhoda hai...

Tarika nodded her head : Hmm... Ho skta hai... Chal chalke dekhte hain...

Both were entering inside the house but stopped at the door and became socked to see the scene... Abhijeet was running all over the house with watering pot and Daya was chasing him

Daya with irritation : Abhijeet kya kr rhe ho yaar!... De do na yaar... Kyu pareshan kr rhe ho aadhe ghante se...

Abhijeet like a small child : Nahi n Daya... Main kaha pareshan kr rha hu... Tum ho ki mere pichhe pade ho...

Purvi : Yaar Tarika... Ye ho kya rha hai aur Abhijeet Sir bachcho ke tarah kyu behave kr rhe hain...

Tarika in angry tone : **Sahab ne pi rakhi hai... Chadhi hui hai inhe!**

Purvi made a shocking face : **Kya…!** Abhijeet Sir aur drink... Unbelievable..!

Tarika in same anger : Dekh ke to yhi lg rha hai... At the same Daya saw them staanding at the door and stopped chasing Abhijeet...

Daya with tired smile : Arrey Tarika.. Purvi tumlog wha kyu khadi ho... Aao na aandar please... Both entered inside

Tarika started her interrogation : Ye ho kya rha hai Daya... Tum log yun **Tom n Jerry** fight kyu kr rhe ho...

Daya tiredly : Kya btau yaar... Ye Abhijeet pareshan krke rakha hai... Subah subah hi Sahab ne bhang pi li hai... Chadh gai hai ise...

Tarika angrily : Dekha... Maine bola tha n chadhi hui hai ise...

Purvi surprisingly : Yaar but aise kaise... Abhijeet sir to kabhi aisa nhi krte...

Daya : Arrey nhi usne galti se pi li hai... Main thaandai bna rha tha to mahashay ne simple sharbat samajh ke pi liya...

Purvi : To galti to sari aapki hai sir... Aap hume bhang pilane ka soch rhe the... Aapko bhang lane ki jarurat hi kya thi…?

Daya with down head : Wo to last me bs thodi si masti ke liye light dose ka socha tha... Mujhe kya pta tha ki ye pura jug hi pi jayega

Tarika : Jo bhi ho Daya... But ab karoge kya…? With this everyone's attention went to Abhijeet... But he was seen nowhere... All became tensed with this...

Daya in tension : O God! Ye gya kaha…?

Purvi : Bahar dekhte hain... Daya and Tarika nodded and they all went outside in search of Abhijeet and saw that Abhijeet was trying to catch butterflies in the garden... Everyone smiled seeing his this childish act...

Tarika just engrossed in him : **How Cute…! **Listening this Daya looked towards Purvi... She winked and moved her haand in front of Tarika

Purvi with mischievous smile : Kya baat hai madam..! Kaha kho gai hain..? Aur aapka gussa kaha gya... This made tarika blush...

Daya : Yaar ye sb chhodo aur kisi tarah ise aandar le chalo... Warna Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko aise dekh ke log pagal ho jayenge...

Trio somehow haandled Abhijeet and after sometime whole team was their... They celebrated Holi with lots of fun and with Abhijeet sir's childish act...

**In the Evening**

Tarika and Purvi were in the kitchen and making food for everyone... They came out from there for some work and when they returned back they saw Abhijeet there...

Tarika sweetly : Kya kr rhe ho Abhijeet...?

Abhijeet in childish tone : Kuchh nhi... Main to bs yunhi aaya tha...

Purvi : Wo to thik hai but Tarika... Pooriyon ke liye aanta guanda tha wo kaha gya... Tarika looked towards the plate where they had kept the dough... But found nothing in it..

Tarika confused : Arrey yhi to rakha tha... Kaha gya..?

Abhijeet while smiling sweetly and indicating towards the roof : **Wo raha aata... Le lo**

**Tarika and Purvi looked towards the direction and bang their head seeing the dough sticking on the roof...**

**_And The Video Ends Here_**

Abhijeet was making faces and Daya was laughing badly...

Abhijeet : Bahut maje le rha hai tu Daya... Ye CD maine chhupa dena hai agar fir tune play kiya kabhi to...

Daya somehow controlled his laughter : Chhupaoge to tb jb ye tumhare hath aayega... And again started laughing...

Abhijeet made a paut and again their lovely cute **Tom n Jerry** fight started...

Thank you

…...

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this story as well..

See you soon with the last story of the contest..

Stay blessed always..

Take care..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:- So here we present the last story of this contest..

Hope you will be enjoying it too..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Make a wish!**

Abhijeet, a boy in his late teens was trying to have his breakfast peacefully. But the constant hits he was receiving from his roommate was making it seem impossible.

"Abhijeet yaar aaj toh mat jao. Sab log ghar aarahe hai yaar, sirf tum hi nahi ho. Ruk jao na aaj, please!", his roommate whined. He shook his head in disappointment and stood up from his chair, followed by the other one. "Dekho Daya, mujhe filhal job ki bahot zarurat hai. So nope! Mai nahi rukne vala."

Daya pouted. "Tum pichle ek hafte se yahi kar rahe ho. Aaj vo teeno itne dino baad ghar aarahe hai. Ek din rukne mein tumhara kya jata hai?"

"Paise!" Abhijeet wailed. "Yaar, rent dene takke paise bhi nahi hai mere paas." Daya sighed. "Par Abhi landlord bhi toh mere hi papa hai.

Konsa bhage jaa rahe hai?"

Abhijeet gave him a stern look. "Dekh Daya, dosti apni jagah aur kharcha apni jagah. Samjha?" Daya rolled his eyes at him but Abhijeet paid no heed to it. "Usse mujhe yaad aya. Phone bill bharne ki aaj last date hai. Issbar mai nahi bhar paunga, toh aap zara bill bharne ke kasht kar dijiyega."

Daya clicked his tongue in irritation as he sat on the couch. "Please Boss...Mujhe yeh phone bill, light bill, ke baremein kuch mat batao. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi ata."

Abhijeet sat beside him and handed him the bill. "Amount dekh le aur bill bhar de. Nahi toh uncle tujhe hi daatenge." Daya made a face but nonetheless took it and exclaimed in astonishment. "OH MY GOD!"

"Kya hua?" Abhijeet asked instantly in confusion. He leaned in to know what was the matter and soon Daya got a nice whack on his head. "Voh humara _phone number _hai, stupid!"

Daya took a sigh of relief. "Oh, acha." Abhijeet gave him an annoyed look and stood up. He glanced at the wall-clock to know the time and

was shocked. "Oh God! Nau kab baje?! Shit!" He hurriedly went to his room to get ready. Minutes later when he came back in the hall,

Daya was still sitting in his previous position but watching television. Abhijeet gave him a suspicious look. "Tujhe college nahi jana kya?'

"Nope!"

"Kyun?"

Daya shrugged. "No important lectures, aur tum bhi toh nahi jaa rahe."

Abhijeet sighed. "Daya meri baat alag hai. Tu.."

"Abhi chill yaar! Choti choti baatonka kitna tension lete ho?" Daya interrupted him. "Tum ek kaam karo. Fridge mein ice-cream hai. Lekar aao."

Abhijeet denied. "No thanks, mujhe koi ice-cream nahi chahiye." Daya frowned. "Maine kab kaha ki khud keliye lekar aao?"

Abhijeet gritted his teeth, "Tujhe toh.."

"Sade-nau baj gae!"

"Mai baadmein dekhlunga." he wore his shoes in a hurry. Seeing him heading straight out, Daya tried to stop him once again. "Abhijeet, jaane se pehle mai tumhe ek bahothi cute chiz dikhana chahta hun!"

"No, thanks." Abhijeet smiled sarcastically. "Mai pehle hi khudko do-baar mirror mein dekh chuka hun." Saying so he went out of the house ignoring all the calls from Daya. Watching him go completely out of his sight, Daya once again sighed. He then took his phone and called his friend.

"Oye Ashu, Rahul aur Adi ko lekar aja. Abhi toh rukne se raha...Haan theek hai. Aajao."

...

The doorbell rang an hour later. Knowing beforehand who it would be, Daya didn't bother to get up from his place. Soon after 3/4 more rings, the door was flung open and three young fellows entered the house.

"Abe mote kabhi toh koi kaam kiya kar. Sara din bas sofe pe pada rehta hai!" Rahul yelled at Daya who instantly fired back. "Chabi di hai tumlogonko toh ghanti kyun bajani? Bekarka shor machate rehto ho!"

"Abe!", Aditya spoke, "Banda koi personal chiz karraha ho toh?" He winked at Rahul and they both burst-out in a laughter. Daya whined. "That was one time!"

"Of course!" Rahul said with a clumsy grin. "Nahi toh saboon-shampoo ke zhaag se bhara, towel lapeta hua Daya, phone pe baat karta hua fir kahan dikhega hume?!"

Seeing Ashesh's eyes widened, who wasn't present there the last time, Daya yelled at Rahul. "VOH MERE PAPA KA PHONE THA!"

"Whatever!"

"Okay guys, bas bahot ho gaya!" Ashesh interfered. "Ab lado mat."

The guys shrugged as they took their respective places on the couch. Ashesh kept the bag in his hand over the table and Daya immediately pointed at that. "Issmein kya hai?"

Ashesh chuckled. "Teri favourite cheez!" Daya observed him from head to toe. He then spoke in a low, disappointed tone. "Khana toh tum laane se rahe..Aur kapde..mai toh branded use karta hun. Tum jaisa kanjoos toh kabhi laega nahi...Fir, bacha kya?.."

Rahul and Aditya started laughing whereas Ashesh looked at Daya in anger. "Tujhe inn fazool cheezon ke bagair kuch aur sujta hai?" Daya just shrugged so Ashesh added. "Lottery ke tickets hai. Chaar! Hum chaaron keliye. Aur aajka newspaper"

Daya furrowed his eyebrows. "Chaar hi kyun?..I mean, Abhi keliye nahi lekar aae?"

"Yaar maine yeh ek hafte pehle hi kharide the. Result aaj hai. Aur Abhijeet ka toh tum jaante hi ho..Pichli baar bahot daata tha usne mujhe. Issbar toh mai galti se bhi uskeliye koi ticket na lun!"

Daya nodded with a grin. "Okay, samajh gaya. Toh lao, mujhe meri ticket do."

"Vahitoh!", Aditya exclaimed. Daya frowned. "Kya matlab?"

"Yaar.." Ashesh spoke, "Maine tickets toh kharidi par yeh nahi tair kiya ki konsi ticket kiski hai."

"So?" Daya asked. They gave a meaningful look making him realise the situation. "Oh."

"Yup!"

"Toh fir," Daya said, "Tair kaise karenge ki konsa ticket kiska hoga?..Aur ek minute..Kisine result toh nahi dekha na?"

Rahul answered him. "Nahi kisine result nahi dekha. Aur konsa ticket kiska hai, yeh faisla lene keliye hum chits dalte hai. What say?"

The three nodded with a smirk. "Deal!"

Daya stood up and brought a paper and pen from his room. He handed them to Ashesh. "Ashu, tum chits dalo."

"Ahan! Yeh mai kya dekhraha hun!" Aditya teased Daya, "Ashu ke upar humse zyada bharosa. Chchch!"

Daya chuckled. "Baat bharose ki nahi hai. Aap do janab science students hai. Aapki likhai humare samajh ke bahar hai...Kahi tum dono koi cheating na kardo baadmein."

Ashesh suppressed his laugh as he high-fived with Daya. "Tuhi mera sachha dost hai!"

A moment later Ashesh dropped the chits and each one of them picked one. They then picked up the lottery tickets having the numbers allotted to them.

"Haha! Yeh toh hogaya. Now let's begin with our regular ritual?" The other three nodded enthusiastically when at the same time the doorbell rang. Daya stood up to open the door when heard from Rahul. "Daya, sade-gyarah baj gae hai. Abhijeet hoga."

Daya looked at him in confusion. "Haan, toh?"

Rahul glanced at him in surprise. "Uske paas bhi toh chabi hogi na?"

Daya grinned cheekily. "Kya hai na Rahul, mera best-friend tum jaise nikkamme logonse zyada kaam karta hai. Ghar wapas thakkar aata hai. Uskeliye darwaaza kholna mera karatavya hai." Saying so, he left to open the door whilst Rahul murmured under his breath. "Bada aya 'kartavya' wala." The other two just hid their smiles seeing Daya making a fool of Rahul.

"Hello Guys!" The heard Abhijeet greet them so they turned their attention towards him. "Namaste bade-sahab. Kaisa gaya aapka interview?"

Abhijeet slumped into his chair while Daya took his previous place. "Keh rahe the ki call karke bataenge..Let's see." All nodded so he added further. "Tum logonka kya chal raha hai?"

"Humara toh vahi purana.." Aditya didn't dare to speak further receiving the coldest gaze from Abhijeet.

"Kitni baar kaha hai tumlogonse ke lottery wagera mein bharosa mat rakho. Kabhi sunoge tumlog meri?"

"Oh please Abhijeet!" Rahul interrupted. "Dekhna, issbaar hummese hi koi jeetega."

"Kyun nahi? Dekhte raho vahi puraane, ghise-pite sapne." With that he stood up and went towards his room. Daya shook his head in disappointment but then again got cheered up. "Hey, ritual start kare?"

"Yup!" Ashesh smiled. "Let's do it. Mere teen ginne par sablog apni aankhein band karo aur wish maango. Jiska luck zyada hoga, uski hi wish puri hogi, voh lottery jitega. 'Kay?"

"OKAY!" The three yelled. Ashesh started counting. "Theek hai fir..ONE..TWO...AND...THREE!"

All of them closed their eyes and wished for the lottery in their mind. When they all opened their eyes, a smile was dangling on each face. Rahul poked Daya with his elbow as he asked. "Kyun Daya? Kya manga tune?"

Daya grinned. "Ab wish batadunga toh woh puri kaise hogi?"

"Well apparently," Aditya said, "Hum sabhi jaante hai ki humne lottery keliye wish kiya hai."

Daya shrugged. At the same time Abhijeet came out of his room. He saw the other boys and sighed. "Tumlog koi dhang ka kaam kyun nahi karta, aain?" He went towards the kitchen.

"Ise chhodo. Oye Ashesh, newspaper nikal." Ashesh nodded and removed the newspaper but before they could read it, they heard a loud call for Daya coming from the kitchen. Abhijeet came out in anger and stood right in front of Daya. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hunh?" was all Daya could manage at the moment.

"Maine pucha, Truth or Dare?!" This time Abhijeet's voice was more louder.

Daya said instantly, "Truth!"

"Tune subah ke bartan dhoey?" Abhijeet asked eyeing him.

Daya clicked his tongue as he made a face. "Dare!"

"Pehle jaakar bartan dho!" Daya glanced over at the other three for help but they were too busy enjoying this situation. He glanced back at Abhijeet and pouted. "Abhi, humlog filhal numbers dekh rahe hai na. Thodi der ke baat dho dunga. Pakka!"

"Daya tu bahot bigad.."

"Yaar Abhijeet rehne do na. Baadmein dho dega voh.." He was shut by the fierce gaze of Abhijeet. "Bas waqalat karo ek dusre ki. Aur toh kuch ata nahi hai!" Meanwhile, the heard Ashesh sigh.

Daya instantly went forward. "Kya hua Ashesh?"

"Yaar.." he said in a low tone. "Issbaar bhi numbers nahi hai." A silence prevailed in the room which in the very next moment was vanished due to a feat of laughter.

"No Problem!" Ashesh smiled. "Next time fir try karenge." Rahul nodded and said in a pleasant tone. "Of course. Aur agli baar hum hi jeetenge." Aditya grinned. "Too obvious, nahi Daya?"

Daya smiled. "Yup! Tabtak nahi rukenge jabtak jeet nahi jaate."

"Nope!", all heard Abhijeet. "Aap tabtak nahi rukenge jabtak saare bartan dhul nahi jaate." Daya frowned but Abhijeet said firmly. "Koi bahana nahi chalega. Chal nikal yahanse. Agar mujhe ekbhi bartan sink mein dikha na, toh aaj tereliye no khana." The mouths of all four of them opened wide. Daya on the other hand instantly went inside the kitchen. The three kept watching him in surprise.

"Bahot achese nahi handle karte tum hum sabko?" Aditya pinched.

Abhijeet raised his collar. "Style hai bro!"

The ringing of Abhijeet's phone disturbed their conversation. Abhijeet looked at the I-d and told them that it was an unknown number, so they should stay quiet. "Hello?" He straightened his position when heard from the other side. "Good afternoon sir!..Jee? Oh! Of course! I'll be glad to..Thank you so much. Have a nice day, sir."

"Kya hua bhai? Kiska phone tha?" He shook his head. "Kisika nahi. Mai abhi aya." He excused himself from the scenario and went into the kitchen. There Daya was doing his chores disheartened. Abhijeet tapped on his shoulder from behind. Daya turned around.

"Ab kya hua? Ab kya bhul gaya mai?"

Abhijeet just grinned at him. "Mujhe naukri mill gai!"

"KYA SACH?!" Daya yelled in surprise. Abhijeet nodded. "Haan sach! Aur chilla mat maine bahar kisiko bataya nahi hai."

"Oh My God Abhi! I can't believe this!" Abhijeet frowned. "Kyun? Mai tujhe iss job keliye capable nahi lagta?" Daya rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up Boss! Tum chaho toh kuch bhi kar sakte ho. Mai toh yeh keh raha tha ki.." He raised his collar. "Tumhare iss success ke piche mera bhi haath hai."

Abhijeet folded his hands against his chest. He asked Daya in a teasing tone. "Acha aur voh kaise?"

"Tumhe pata hai na, humara ritual?" Abhijeet nodded in confusion so he added. "Maine usswaqt lottery keliye wish nahi maangi thi. Maine toh yeh wish maangi thi ki tumhe yeh job mil jae. Aur dekho!" He exclaimed. "Tumhe job milgaya."

A sweet, warm smile appeared on Abhijeet's lips. "Acha? Toh yeh mera nahi," he said in jest, "aapka luck hai. Haan?"

"Style hai bro!" And they both chuckled. Daya spoke, "Abhi, fridge mein ice-cream hai. Mai inn ghochuon keliye nikalke rakhta hun...Unhe bhi toh bataoge na?" Abhijeet nodded.

"Vaise boss", Daya said a moment later, "Maine kahi padha tha ke ice-cream khanese sehat kharab hojati hai. So maine tair karliya hai.."

"Kya? Ice-cream nakhaana?" Abhijeet exclaimed in shock but Daya said in a naughty tone. "Nahi, aajse wapas fir kabhi na padhna!"

He received a good smack over his head from Abhijeet over his that sentence. "Sirf bakwaas! Sirf bakwaas! Aur kuch aata bhi hai tujhe?"

Daya, who was rubbing the part of his head whacked by Abhijeet, murmured watching him go away. "Mai toh bas moment ko light karraha tha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:- So this is the last story of the contest, hope you all have enjoyed this story as well..

Readers and writers have 2 days for giving there marks to all the stories..

Will be coming back with the results on 18th November 2019..

Till then take care..

Stay Blessed..

Stay blessed always..


	12. Chapter 12

Results

First of all am very sorry for such late posting the results of the contest..

So here are the names of the writers who have presented their beautiful stories among us..

**1) Mysterious wide Tale – Angelbetu**

**2) My Silly Brother – HS –DUO**

**3) The Toothy King – Ghadadada**

**4) The Potion – The Phenomenal writer (Adi-love)**

**5) Anmol Lamhein- AkankshaDuoLover**

**6) Make a wish – JS-Abhi**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now time is for the results, all the stories are superbly written and beautifully crafted according to their plots and themes.. **

**Although, we have no right to judge any ones talent or work but since it is the requirement of the contest, so we have to declare the results for the contest..**

**1) Mysterious Wide Tale has got total 67 marks and judge score is 49.5..**

**2) HS-DUO has achieved 45 marks and judge score is 46.**

**3) Ghadadada has scored 45 marks while judge score id 46.**

**4) The Phenomenal Writer(Adi lover) has scored 46 while judge score is 49.**

**5) AkankshaDuolover has scored 38 and judge's scored her 41.**

**6) JS-Abhi has scored 46 while judge has give 48.5.**

**To conclude, the further result are as follows,**

**1) Angelbetu:- 9.65**

**2) HS-DUO :- 8.5**

**3) Ghadadada :- 8.1**

**4) The Phenomenal writer :- 8.9**

**5) AkankshDuoLover :- 7.3**

**6) JS-Abhi:- 9.45**

**So according to the results, first position goes to Angelbetu, Second goes to the JS-Abhi , third to The Phenomenal writer, forth to HS-DUO, Fifth to Ghadadada, sixth to Akankshaduolover..**

**As said before, everyone are masters in there own specific writing skills, although they all have come out of there comfort zone to take part in this contest and write on the specific genre for the contest which is truly appreciable by the organizers and the judge..**

**Congratulations to all the writers for taking part in the contest besides there own priorities and busy schedule and life..**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Special thanks goes to the writers who have given there names for the contest and backed out at the very last moment from the contest..**

**Last but not the least, A very big thank you to all the writers, readers and judge without whom this contest will not be possible..**

**Am very truly grateful to all the writers and judge..**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stay Blessed..**

**Take care..**


End file.
